


Not an Ordinary World

by artsyfangirl3



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, Gay Character, High School, Lesbian Character, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfangirl3/pseuds/artsyfangirl3
Summary: When Kate Messner is approached by Emaline Addario to fake date her to get back at her ex, Kate can't believe she goes along with it and what happens after...





	Not an Ordinary World

"Is it true?" Oliver asks me.

"Is what true?" 

"Kate Messner, you're not as innocent as people think you are, are you?"

"Oliver, I honestly  have no idea what you're talking about." 

   I had no clue because this wonderful human approached me at my locker before I headed to AV Club. 

"Word on the street is my ex-girlfriend and you are dating, is it true?

   I laugh before saying, "Emaline Addairo? Are you serious?"

 I'm laughing but Oliver? Not so much. His eyes glare at me with a rage. I clear my throat and answer, "Even if I was why would it matter?"

  "It matters to me because she and I are over."

   "Didn't you break things off with her though?" 

    He stays silent until I come back with,  "Why does it matter?" I say once more. He rolls his eyes at me and I say, "Besides, I don't think she's my type." 

    "Yeah she's my type." 

 I roll my eyes. "As much as I love this chat, I got to be going to AV club, announcements."

  "Whatever." Oliver walks away from my locker and heads the opposite direction. 

  I laugh to myself because I think it's pretty funny that Oliver is intimidated by me. Me of all people.

   I mean I am into girls but Emaline Addario? I'll admit she's pretty but definitely not my type. She seems like a total drama queen and I'm an AV geek. Besides she's straight, I'd know. Oliver and her were the power couple at Boring High, there was no way she'd be with anyone else, much less me. My rep had gone from principal's daughter to lesbian to nerdy lesbian and she wouldn't be interested, like it matters. Although, when we worked on the movie for AV Club it felt like things could have been more but it was just a blimp because she got back together with Oliver right after the movie, when he came back to finish getting his credits to graduate. 

  I walk to my post, the camera, and Luke waves me over to him. 

   "You okay are we switching spots today?"

   "Is it true?"

   "You heard the rumor too?" 

     Luke nods. I look at him and I still see the same nerdy freshman who was my "boyfriend" until I figured stuff out. Then again that was three months ago. Three months since I came out to my dad who accepted me and the production of the AV Club and Drama club had been out, so things were better and brighter. 

   "Well, it's not."

   " Not surprised."

   "What's that supposed to mean?"

   "Ever since we broke up Kate, you haven't dated." 

   "Well, its 1996, and how many girls at Boring do you know are gay?" 

   "True but you won't know anything for a fact with that attitude."

     I roll my eyes. Part of me knew Luke was right but another just didn't want to hear it.  I roll my eyes and go back to my camera, only to my surprise Emaline is there.

  "Addario, why are you here?" 

  "Making announcements for the next drama, AV club movie auditions."

     Ever since the last movie, my father had decided to turn the AV and drama club  movie into an annual Boring High tradition. 

  "Oh cool, Luke's directing again right?" 

  "Of course, are you helping too?" 

  "I'm helping out with camera work and costumes, again."

  "Oh sweet, maybe we can to the thrift store again like last time?" 

     Oh crap. My heart races because last time we were in a thrift store together, we were in a dressing room and I swore I felt something. Clearly, Emaline didn't. 

  "Maybe, Luke needs to actually tell me what its about." 

  "It's a love story." 

  "Definitely Luke." 

    We both chuckle and then Emaline puts a strand of my hair behind my ear, "You had a fly away."

  "Thanks, so what else is it just a love story?"

    She shakes her head, "Ok so you know how Romeo + Juliet is such a big movie right now?"

  "Please don't tell me Luke's making  a remake for it." 

   "Luke is writing a love story, one with a princess and a prince who fall for each other despite the fact their parents forbid it. The twist is it's set in a regular high school setting in modern day, he's calling it Lockets+Lockers."

   "I wish he told me this himself!" 

   "I thought he told you, I only knew because I'm head of Drama club this year and I want to be the lead in this movie."

   "With your work in Intergalatic Lust, you're a shoo in for the lead role." 

   She smiles, "Thanks, Sweetie, you know you should try out too." 

  "I'm no princess clearly," I point to my outfit which is just my typical Tori Amos shirt paired with my pink flannel and jeans. "I also don't want a prince." 

  She comes over closer and whispers in my ear, "Well maybe some of us, don't want a prince."

   She starts to walk away from me until I say, "Hey! Did you start a rumor that we're dating?" 

  "What if I did?" 

  "Why did you do it?"

  "Oliver broke up with me and I was really hurt. He accused me of being in love with you even though I wasn't and he just broke it off with me."  
  "Em, that sucks."

  "Yeah, well, everything sucks!" I respond quickly with an, "Amen."  

  "Kate, what if we made him look bad?"

  "What are you talking about?" 

  "What if  you and I dated, fake dated?" 

  "Why would we do that, you're not even gay?"  
  "Girl, no offense, but your super pretty and nice, being your fake girlfriend would be great plus you'd be dating the coolest girl in school."

    When she puts it like that, it sounds intriguing.

  "This is crazy but I'm in. Just no over the top acting okay?"

  "You have my word. This will be so great, Kate Messner." 


End file.
